A conventional light module is described in DE 196 07 510 C2. FIG. 1 of said document illustrates a light module in which a light flux generated by a light source is incident on a polarization beam splitter. Accordingly, a p-polarized light component and an s-polarized light component are available at the output of said polarization beam splitter. The s-polarized light component is directed onto a first LCD panel. The p-polarized light component is split into a red, a green and a blue light flux by means of two dichroic mirrors. The red light flux is incident on a second LCD panel, the green light flux is incident on a third LCD panel, and the blue light flux is incident on a fourth LCD panel. The light fluxes which are incident on the respective LCD panels are modulated by means of image data provided by a video signal and are subsequently recombined by means of two dichroic mirrors. By means of a second polarization beam splitter, the s-polarized light component is subsequently recombined with the red, green and blue light fluxes, fed to a projection lens and subsequently projected onto a screen.
The light module disclosed in the cited document accordingly requires four dichroic mirrors alongside two polarization beam splitters. This results in undesirably high costs that are undesirable for specific applications. Moreover, the light module known from the cited document is a relatively large construction, and so it cannot be used for specific applications, for example projection devices in cellular phones.